tajnagrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Księżycowa Liga
thumb|350px|Flaga Ligi Księżycowa Liga – państwo federalne ze stolicą w Oasyis, rządzone przez Zgromadzenie Czarodziei. Miasta związkowe *'Oasyis' *'Pall-Sabur' *'Em-Erald' *Machina *Beynam *Ithron *Talis *Ur *Isztar Geografia Księżycowa Liga to w całości obszar pustynny. Jedynie w dolinach rzeki Emirackiej, zwłaszcza w jej delcie, znajdują się dobre tereny pod uprawę czegokolwiek. Południowy rejon państwa oddzielają Góry Piaskowe, z których pozyskiwane są surowce pod produkcję golemów. Na obszarze pustyni natrafić można na ruiny rozwiniętych pradawnych ludów ją zamieszkujących. Prowadzone są tam liczne wykopaliska w celu pozyskiwania wiedzy ze starożytnych źródeł. Historia W najdawniejszych czasach Rzerzucha była zamieszkiwana jedynie przez proste pustynne ludy, trudniące się hodowlą i handlem. W miarę upływu czasu, przybywali tam magowie - założyli oni miasto Oasyis za zachodnim wybrzeżu. Funkcjonowało jako miasto-państwo, a Zgromadzenie Czarodziei nieszczególnie interesowało się sprawami zewnętrznymi. Skutkiem tego było uformowanie się wielu gangów magów poza miastem, które nękały RP, Republikę Goblińską, czy Gwynland i Zatapiac. W roku 100, wskutek konfliktów wewnątrz Zgromadzenia, jeden z jego członków opuścił je i założył miasto Pall-sabur (Pallsburg). Zgromadzenie wkrótce dostrzegło jego rosnące wpływy, dlatego przeprowadziło się do nowego miasta. Aż do ok. 450 roku Rzerzucha była podzielona między różnorakie polis, w tym 3 miasta magów - Oasyis, Pall-sabur i Em-Erald. Tworzyły one niewielki sojusz Księżycowej Ligi. Wtedy to jednak w tym drugim, rządził Wielki Arcymag Pallando III z rodu Cyrusllandów. Zręczną polityką uzależnił w sposób pokojowy od siebie pozostałe miasta półwyspu - Zgromadzenie wówczas zaplanowało rozszerzenie Księżycowej Ligi na całą pustynię i stworzenie wieczystego sojuszu. Ostatnią przeszkodą była jednak kontrola Zeratula i jego ludzi nad przełęczami w Górach Piaskowych. Uniemożliwiali oni kontakt ze światem południowym, za nic nie chcieli poddać się magom. Pallando nie zamierzał rozwiązywać sprawy zbrojnie, dlatego powołując się na tradycję tego plemienia, wyzwał Zeratula na pojedynek o władzę i pokonał go, przez co ten oddał się w służbę magów. Ostateczne uformowanie się Księżycowej Ligi nastąpiło w 562 roku, po III Wojnie z Nieumarłymi. Zgromadzenie powróciło wtedy do swojej pierwotnej siedziby, a jako iż było to odwrócenie efektu konfliktów wśród magów z lat około roku 100, oficjalnie stwierdzono ich zjednoczenie. Społeczeństwo Ludność ziem Księżycowej Ligi tworzą zróżnicowane pod względem religijnym grupy społeczne. Łączy ich jednak wspólna tradycja, a ich wpływy przenikają się nawzajem. Warstwa rządząca, czyli magowie, wyznają kult boga Magninusa, którego traktują jako najmądrzejszą i najpotężniejszą istotę, swojego Mistrza. Prości obywatele w większości należą do religii Al-Islamu, czczącej boga Allaha. Drugą pod względem liczby wyznawców po magnizmie jest kult tytanów. Społeczeństwo Księżycowej Ligi podzielone jest na warstwy: *'Arcymagowie' - w ich rękach skupia się cała władza. Przewodzi im Wielki Arcymag i Zgromadzenie Czarodziei. *'Dżiny' - żyją w harmonijnym sojuszu z magami, cieszą się powszechnym szacunkiem i podziwem z racji swojej potęgi. Z reguły nie ukazują się wśród ludu, wolą przebywać w swoich latających pałacach. *'Magowie' - mniej doświadczeni praktykanci magii i liczniejsi od arcymagów. Mają prawo do awansów politycznych i wstępu do Senatu Magów. Zrzeszeni są w Domach, skupiających użytkowników konkretnych dziedzin magii. *'Çelebiler' (poj. Çelebi) - adepci i nowicjusze akademii, którzy dopiero nabywają zdolności magiczne, by przedostać się do warstwy magów. *'Paszowie' - dla obywatela, który nie jest magiem, najbardziej zaszczytnym tytułem jest Pasza. Z reguły pełnią oni funkcję dowódców w wojsku (formacjach niemagicznych) i doradców. *'Bejowie' - pomniejsi dowódcy wojskowi. *'Agowie' - tzw. "ludzie pałacu", czyli strażnicy w Seraju i innych pałacach, oraz zwykli żołnierze. *'Efendiler' (poj. Efendi - pan)/'Hatunler' (poj. Hatun - pani) - najliczniejsza grupa społeczna, warstwa średnia. Zwykli obywatele niebędący ani magami, ani żołnierzami, trudniący się handlem, rzemieślnictwem i innymi codziennymi rzeczami. System polityczny Najważniejszą rolę w Lidze odgrywa Zgromadzenie Czarodziei z Wielkim Arcymagiem na czele i Wezyrem, jego prawą ręką. W jego skład wchodzą najznamienitsi i najbardziej szanowani spośród magów. Zgromadzenie ma absolutną władzę w Lidze. Niżej od Zgromadzenia stoi Senat Magów. Każdy Dom umieszcza w nim swoich przedstawicieli, którzy są przedstawicielami ich woli przed Zgromadzeniem. Zbiera się podobnie jak ono w Gmachach Arcymagii w Oasyis, w wielkiej sali plenarnej. Każde miasto ma wielką autonomię co do swoich poczynań, władający nimi emirowie praktycznie sami decydują o ich sprawach, zarządzaniu i gospodarce. Wojskowość Formacje mechaniczno-magiczne Golemy stanowią trzon armii Księżycowej Ligi. Są ożywianymi z pomocą magii konstruktami, a przez to są odporne na magię w zależnym od typu golema stopniu. Sterują nimi magowie. Defensywne Ciężkie, powolne, wytrzymałe: *'Diorytowe golemy' - uzbrojone w tarcze i szable, najbardziej pospolite z tego typu golemów. *'Bazaltowe golemy' - posługują się tarczami i długimi włóczniami. *'Marmurowe golemy' - wmontowane mają tarcze i topory. *'Złote golemy' - najmniej wytrzymałe, nieuzbrojone i nieużywane w czasie walki. Magowie wykorzystują właściwości magiofilowe złota, by używać złotych golemów jako tarcz antymagicznych. Ściągają one na siebie działanie zaklęć wroga na okoliczny teren, same ponosząc straty zredukowane dzięki magicznej odporności. *'Obsydianowe golemy' - w czasie walki potrafią wypuścić z kanałów pomiędzy swoimi częściami niewielką ilość magmy stanowiącej dodatkową ochronę. *'Diamentowe golemy' - najrzadsze i najwytrzymalsze z golemów. Ofensywne Lżejsze, szybsze, mniej wytrzymałe: *'Piaskowe golemy' - wykonane ze skały piaskowej, uzbrojone w szable. Umieją posyłać w stronę wroga fale piasku oślepiającego go. *'Brązowe golemy' - walczą wmontowanymi dwoma toporami. *'Żelazne golemy' - posługują się jedną, wielką kataną. *'Stalowe golemy' - wmontowano im po dwie szable. Latające Lekkie, szybkie, wytrzymałe. Gargulce są rzeźbami latających istot, ożywianymi tak samo jak golemy. *'Diorytowe gargulce' - najbardziej powszechne, ich zadaniem jest atakowanie wroga od góry. *'Kruche gargulce' - gargulce, których celem jest stopniowe rozpadanie się na części nad wrogiem, by ranić ich spadającymi elementami. *'Piaskowe gargulce' - zwiadowcy magów, mniej skuteczne w czasie walki. Elitarne Ciężkie, szybkie, wytrzymałe. Oprócz zwykłych minerałów i metali zbudowane są z wielu innych, magicznych materiałów: *'Kolosy' - dzieła największych spośród magicznych rzemieślników, kombinacja najcenniejszych minerałów. Poruszają się na krótkich nogach i wielkich pięściach, używanych w trakcie walki. *'Milczący Wartownicy' - golemy nie wydające z siebie żadnego odgłosu, o głębokim wzroku, który przerazi każdego wojownika. Posługują się w walce zaczarowanymi halabardami. Najczęściej można je spotkać jako strażników świątynnych lub gwardię ważnej osobistości. Formacje czarodziejskie Magowie dowodzą całą resztą wojska i koordynują przebieg bitwy. Wspierają armię zaklęciami magicznymi. Każdy mag po ukończeniu nauki może przystąpić do jednego z Domów. Nad każdym z nich pieczę sprawuje Zgromadzenie Czarodziei. Większość z Domów sięga swoją historią w sam początek ery. Uczniowie Magninusa i ich potomkowie założyli wtedy różne szkoły magii. Dom Bitewny Magowie szkoleni na żołnierzy, specjalizują się w ofensywnych czarach danego żywiołu. Posługują się odpowiednimi kosturami, którymi umieją sprawnie walczyć. *'Magowie ognia' *'Magowie powietrza' *'Magowie wody' *'Magowie ziemi' Dom Mistyków Dom Mistyków został założony przez ród arcymaga Emiralda na Em-Erald. Mistycy to magowie, którzy otaczają Magninusa szczególną czcią, oraz obcują z magią poprzez medytację i prawidłowy przebieg energii w ciele. Z tego powodu łatwiej niż inny magowie odzyskują manę. Opiekują się świątyniami Magninusa. Miewają liczne wizje podczas transów, w które wchodzą z pomocą specjalnych ziół psychoaktywnych. *'Chiromanci' - specjaliści od krążenia energii magicznej w ciele, prowadzą zabiegi na innych magach, wspomagając je u nich. *'Okultyści' - mistycy-wojownicy używający do walki czystej many i prostej broni. Dom Rzemieślników Dom Rzemieślników to ugrupowanie założone przez ród arcymaga Creatusa w Oasyis. Zajmują się kierowaniem produkcją golemów, oraz dowodzeniem nimi na polu bitwy. Tworzą także magiczne artefakty dla żołnierzy. Nie sprawdzają się w walce bezpośredniej. *'Uczniowie' - najmniej doświadczeni, zwierzchnicy gremlinów, razem z nimi budują, naprawiają, konserwują i sterują golemami. *'Czeladnicy' - szeregowi rzemieślnicy, pomagają Mistrzom, wydają polecenia Uczniom. W czasie walki mogą bronić się handżarami. *'Mistrzowie Magicznego Rzemiosła' - tworzą najbardziej skomplikowane konstrukty - kolosy, czy Milczący Wartownicy. Dom Przyzywaczy Dom Przyzywaczy to szkoła magii utworzona przez ród arcymaga Cyrusa (Cyrusllandowie) w Oasyis. Magowie przynależący do niego to badacze surrealistycznych wymiarów zamieszkiwanych przez Duchy Magii. *'Zaklinacze' - zajmują się oswajaniem przyzwanych istot (formacje tajemne), co często bywa niezwykle trudne i katastroficzne w skutkach. *'Spirytyści' - stosują specyficzne metody kierowania przyzwanymi istotami. Łączą swoją duszę z Duchem Magii i opuszczają swoje ciało, by mieć pełną kontrolę nad istotą. Gdy zginie istota, ginie również mag i na odwrót. Dom Alchemii Założony przez ród arcymaga Protoha na Em-Erald. Magowie, którzy zdecydowali się na karierę alchemiczną, warzą dla żołnierzy (i nie tylko) mikstury, które przydają im się w czasie walki. W przeciwieństwie do alchemików z innych krajów, w trakcie warzenia używają również magii. *'Uzdrowiciele' - mikstury lecznicze bardzo efektywnie przyspieszają gojenie świeżych ran. *'Warzyciele' - wojownik, który wypije miksturę zwinności, czy siły, staje się przydatniejszy na polu walki. Warzyciele wymyślają również co raz to nowsze typy mikstur z nowymi efektami. *'Alchemicy many' - zmęczony rzucaniem zaklęć mag może wypić miksturę many, by szybko odzyskać siły magiczne. *'Miotacze ogniowi' - warzą łatwopalne mikstury, którymi miotają w czasie walki. *'Piorunici' - mikstury warzone przez nich, tzw. piorunity, eksplodują po rzucie magiczną energią. Dom Archeologów Na pustyni można znaleźć wiele starożytnych niezbadanych ruin i świątyń, pełnych artefaktów, obłożonych potężnymi zaklęciami i strzeżonych przez niebezpieczne stwory. Magowie z tego Domu zajmują się badaniem ich. Ich spryt, którego zazwyczaj używają do obchodzenia pułapek i wymykania się stworom-strażnikom, bywa przydatny też w czasie wojny. Znają prastare pisma, którymi zapisywane są zaklęcia. *'Poszukiwacze' - awanturniczy poszukiwacze przygód, którzy nie boją się stawiać czoła nowym niebezpieczeństwom. *'Kustosze' - zajmują się spisywaniem zaklęć na zwoje i zaklinaniem ich. *'Tarociści' - spisują zaklęcia na magiczne karty, a następnie układają je w skomplikowane sekwencje zaklęć, które posłużą magom podczas bitwy. Dom Dompteurów Chowańce są przydatnymi dla magów istotami, jednak trzeba umieć dobrze wykorzystywać ich potencjał. Potrzebni są też magowie, którzy wyhodują odpowiednie chowańce i będą prowadzić ich menażerie. Zajmuje się tym Dom Dompteurów, założony przez arcymaga Vitusa. *'Treser' - mag umiejący sprawować kontrolę nad chowańcami i sprawnie korzystać z ich mocy. *'Mistrz Chowańców' - niektóre chowańce umieją przybierać postać dowolnego małego zwierzęcia i w każdej chwili zmieniać formę. Mistrzowie Chowańców zajmują się hodowlą i dowodzeniem nimi. Formacje tajemne Elitarna siła Księżycowej Ligi. Są to istoty wzywane z surrealistycznych wymiarów - Duchy Magii. Ich obecność na polu bitwy wzmacnia zdolności magiczne czarodziei, dzięki naturalnemu dostrojeniu do prądów magicznych. Same są w pełni odporne na ataki magiczne. Dżiny Dżiny są sojusznikami magów, pochodzą z Wymiaru Magii. Do roku 562 miały jednego wodza, jakim był Al-Bakhi. Wiele z nich zajmuje ważne miejsce w Księżycowej Lidze. W przeciwieństwie do innych przyzwanych istot dżiny mają wolną wolę. Posiadają zdolność latania. *'Dżiny' - posługują się zaczarowanymi shamshirami dwuręcznymi, a także własnymi zaklęciami. *'Sułtańskie dżiny' - silniejszy dżin, zajmujący specjalną pozycję w hierarchii tej rasy. *'Dżiny-katalizatorzy' - bezpośrednio wspomagają magów w rzucaniu zaklęć. Umieją także przechwytywać wrogie czary i wysyłać je z powrotem we wroga. Magiczne Orły Większe i potężniejsze Duchy Magii często przybierają postać majestatycznych orłów z czystej many. *'Burzoskrzydły' - orły pokryte wyładowaniem elektrycznym w czystej postaci, rażące nim wroga. *'Amfiptery' - ptaki koloru ciemnoniebieskiego o głowie węża, potrafiące ziać piorunami. *'Feniksy' - ogniste ptaki, które podczas walki spopielają swoich wrogów. Potrafią odradzać się z popiołu, który zostaje po ich śmierci. *'Batog Przestworzy' - wielki sęp, wywołujący swoim lotem potężne podmuchy wiatru. *'Simurgh' - największy z efektów niebezpiecznej pracy Przyzywaczy. Po latach prób udało im się ujarzmić simurghi, najpotężniejsze z możliwych do przyzwania istot. Te latające magiczne orły stanowią najcenniejszą siłę Księżycowej Ligi. Jednak ze względu na żmudność pracy i niebezpieczeństwo w czasie przyzywania i ujarzmiania go, rzadko występuje na polu bitwy. Magiczne Wierzchowce *'Brokat' - kucyk mieniący się wszystkimi istniejącymi kolorami, chroniący jeźdźca i niewielki obszar wokół siebie przed magią. *'Gromogrzywy' - koń o piorunowładnej mocy, potrafiący zaszarżować z niebywałą prędkością. Formacje konwencjonalne Żołnierze w formacjach niekonwencjonalnych nie posługują się magią, są zwykłymi wojownikami. Bezpośrednie zwierzchnictwo nad nimi sprawują paszowie (dostojnicy Ligi niebędący magami) i bejowie. Obecnie ich dowódcą jest Zulfikar Pasza. Piechota *'Jancharowie' - wojownicy Magninusa. Wychowywani od małego w duchu fanatyzmu religijnego, co powoduje zaciekłość w ich walce z wrogiem. Klasyczny typ jancharów posługuje się shamshirami i okrągłymi tarczami w czasie walki. Opancerzeni w czerwone kontusze. *'Jancharowie-łucznicy' - dobrej jakości strzelcy, w walce w zwarciu posługują się kindżałami. *'Lazurytowe Ostrza' - mniej wykwalifikowane wojsko, jednak wciąż wysokiej jakości. Noszą błękitne opancerzenie z godłem Ligi. Oprócz okrągłych tarcz walczą shamshirami lub toporami. *'Lazurytowi Włócznicy' - posługują się długimi włóczniami do walki z większym przeciwnikiem. *'Ogniści Derwisze' - bractwo zakonne wojowników. Sami nie posługują się magią, jednak w walce dzierżą po dwie szable, które potrafią się zapalić żywym ogniem. *'Strzelcy siarkowi' - posługują się wyrzutniami, które wystrzeliwują na krótki dystans wiązki siarki potrafiącej przebić gruby pancerz. Dym z ich wyrzutni służy również jako osłona przed wzrokiem wroga. Siarkową amunicję dostają od alchemików. Kawaleria *'Słonie bojowe' - ujarzmione i opancerzone dzikie słonie z platformą na grzbiecie dla łuczników, czy magów. Szarżują ze swoimi kłami na wroga. Ciężkie do pokonania ze względu na grubą skórę i pancerz. *'Jeźdźcy wielbłądów' - lekka jazda Księżycowej Ligi, jeździec dzierżący na grzbiecie wielbłąda długą pikę. Z tego powodu trudno też go dosięgnąć z ziemi. *'Mamelucy' - ciężka i bardziej wykwalifikowana kawaleria. Zarówno ich konie, jak i sami jeźdźcy, są w pełni opancerzeni kolczugami. Walczą ciężkimi buławami, shamshirami i okrągłymi tarczami. Formacje wsparcia Gremliny Około roku 30 kilku magów porwało parę porzuconych małych goblinów i rozpoczęło eksperymentowanie na nich. Mimo wątpliwej etyczności tego czynu, magowie do dzisiaj korzystają z efektów ich pracy. Gremliny wierność swoim panom mają w genach. Nie są zbyt wytrzymałe, odosobnione są łatwym celem dla wroga. *'Gremliny-inżynierzy' - najpowszechniejsza rola gremlinów, konstruktorzy golemów i machin wojennych. Potrafią błyskawicznie naprawiać uszkodzone konstrukty w czasie bitwy. W przypadku kontaktu z wrogiem bronią się swoimi narzędziami. *'Gremliny-żołnierze' - wsparcie dla strzelców. Miotają magicznymi pociskami od magów procami lub rzadziej prostymi wyrzutniami. Mały zasięg, niewielka precyzyjność. *'Gremliny-sabotażyści' - formacja wykształcona zwłaszcza w okresach konfliktów z goblinami. Specjalne pociski sabotażystów uszkadzają wszelkiego rodzaju mechanizmy, czy to robotów, czy zwykłych machin oblężniczych. Chowańce Chowańce to małe pokraczne stworzenia, pomocnicy głównie magów, jednak nie tylko. Są dostępne do kupienia za wysoką cenę w menażeriach, których najwięcej jest w Lidze. Nie umieją walczyć, są za to cenione przez wzgląd na inne zdolności. *'Smolik' - chowaniec będący malutkim purpurowym smokiem. Umie wyssać z niewielkiej odległości część many przeciwnika i przekazać ją swojemu panu. *'Fez' - chowaniec, który przybrał postać małpki, potrafiącej zwinnie się poruszać, a dzięki temu szpiegować teren, lub kraść niewielkie przedmioty. *'Luna' - chowaniec-sowa. Gdy siedzi na ramieniu swojego pana, temu wyostrza się znacznie wzrok. *'Skoczek' - chowaniec przybierający postać królika. Wspomaga znacznie zwinność swojego właściciela. *'Brodawka' - chowaniec w kształcie wielkiej ropuchy. Kontakt z jego długim jęzorem potrafi sparaliżować na krótką chwilę. *'Fetor' - chowaniec pod postacią skunksa, potrafi wydzielić kolosalnie śmierdzący gaz. Szczególnie przydatny do rozproszenia uwagi przeciwnika. *'Wibrys' - chowaniec w czarnym kocie. Gdy przebiegnie drogę przeciwnikowi, ten drastycznie traci morale i wiarę w siebie. *'Szczęściarz' - chowaniec w kształcie małej uroczej pandy. Kontakt z nim doprowadza do błogiej radości. *'Psotnik' - chowaniec dowolnie umiejący zmieniać formę niewielkiego zwierzęcia, które jednak nie wykazuje zdolności magicznych. Machineria Machinami wojennymi zajmują się magowie z Domu Rzemieślników, a także gremliny. *'Piramidy' - stosunkowo niewielki piaskowo-kryształowy wynalazek magów z Księżycowej Ligi, swego rodzaju zbiornik energii magicznej. Kształt ten jest idealny do wypełniania swojego celu. Magowie czerpią z nich podczas bitwy, ale nie tylko. Służą do wzmacniania magii wszelkich rytuałów, alchemii czy lecznictwa. *'Wielki Kryształ' - miotający silnymi promieniami energii magicznej. Może także posłużyć jako bomba. *'Wieże oblężnicze' *'Katapulty' *'Drabiny oblężnicze' *'Balisty' Flota Obecnie zwierzchnikiem floty Księżycowej Ligi jest arcymag Alatar. *'Silep' - lekki okręt transportowy. *'Shalandi' - klasyczny okręt Ligi, długi, dwa potrójne żagle, wiosłowany przez golemy. Na ich czubkach umieszczone są duże magiczne kryształy, które ciskają we wroga magicznymi pociskami. Lekki i szybki. *'Yangin' - pod pokładem tego okrętu znajduje się miotacz ognia, którzy strzela ognistym jęzorem z czubku okrętu. Ze względu na swój ciężar jest bardzo powolny. *'Taş' - miota zaczarowanymi głazami, które po wylądowaniu aktywują różne zaklęcia. *'Yaylari' - wyposażone w kilka balist miotających dużymi strzałami. *'Firtina' - zwany również Okrętem Sztormu. Bardzo solidnie obudowany okręt (a przez to wolny) ze spiżową kolumną podnoszoną z pomocą korb. Gdy opadnie, wywołuje silną falę wywracającą pobliskie okręty. Theme songi }} Kategoria:Państwa